Et si je pleurais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi ?
by Anja-chan Erubefel
Summary: Où Akashi se voit obligé, par la force des choses, à rester chez Furihata tout un week-end. Seulement ce dernier est amoureux fou du roux, et ses sentiments ne semblent pas être réciproques. Trouvera-t-il le courage de lui faire sa déclaration? Et Akashi est-il aussi terrifiant qu'il y parait? AkaFuri, enjoy! 1 chapitre tous les vendredi.
1. chapitre 01

_Hello tout le monde :) Pour fêter mes 4 ans d'écriture, voilà le premier chapitre d'une fanfic AkaFuri ^^ En espérant qu'elle vous plaise :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Et si je pleurais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi ?**

_By Anja-chann_

_chapitre 01_

Une fois de plus, un homme et une femme s'embrassèrent sous les yeux mi-ennuyés mi- agacés d'Akashi. Encore et encore, cela faisait des jours qu'il croisait des couples, toujours en train de se tripoter, de s'embrasser ou de se murmurer des mots doux. Pourtant, il avait entendu dire que la saison des amours était au printemps, et non en hiver. Il pesta contre un nouveau coule qui, se tenant la main, bloquait le couloir étroit de son lycée. Toute cette démonstration d'affection était fatigante : ils bloquaient le passage, devenaient encore plus stupides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et en plus de tout cela, les bruits résultant de leurs papouilles l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Alors qu'il sortait de son lycée et prenait le trajet de la gare, il se demande pourquoi les gens tombaient amoureux. A quoi cela servait-il ? La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « pour procréer », mais il se ravisa en se disant que pour cela, il n'y avait pas besoin d'amour, simplement de l'acte en lui-même. Le simple fait d'être lié ainsi à une seule et même personne lui paraissait horriblement entravant et contraignant. Il arriva finalement à la gare et monta dans le train pour Tokyo. Eh oui, le proviseur lui avait fortement conseillé d'aller rendre visite de courtoisie à Seirin suite à la Winter Cup. La raison en était simple : Rakuzan avait perdu face à Seirin, et Akashi était parti sans leur adresser un mot. Le proviseur lui avait alors dit que, pour la réputation de son lycée, il serait judicieux qu'il aille présenter ses excuses et ses félicitations à l'équipe gagnante. Akashi avait cédé à contre cœur. Il n'avait pas d'autorité sur le proviseur. Pas encore. Mais bientôt, comme tous les autres, il le soumettra à sa volonté.

Le trajet dura plus longtemps que prévu suite à un « incident sur la ligne » et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges arriva finalement au lycée Seirin vers le début de soirée. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le gymnase, se demandant tout de même s'il y trouverait quelqu'un à une heure aussi tardive, un vendredi, après les cours. Compte tenu des bruits et des lumières provenant du gymnase, il supposa qu'ils étaient encore présents.

Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers la poignée de la porte, cette dernière s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur le membre de l'équipe qu'il avait le moins envie le moins envie de croiser. Contre toute attente, il ne s'agissait pas de l'imposant Kagami ou de son ombre, Kuroko, mais du timide jeune homme châtain plutôt chétif et discret qu'était Furihata. Une expression de surprise se peignit une demi-seconde sur les traits de Seijurou qui se ressaisit instantanément et afficha un air neutre, bien qu'un tant soit peu renfermé. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de la Winter Cup, il ne pouvait plus se retrouver devant ce garçon sans éprouver une certaine gêne.

C'était fini. Kagami venait de dunker à la dernière seconde, donnant la victoire à Seirin. C'était fini. Agenouillé à-même le sol, le corps dégoulinant de sueur et le cœur battant encore beaucoup trop vite, Akashi fixait de ses yeux vairons le sol du stade, incrédule. Il avait… perdu ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait la douloureuse amertume de la défaite. C'était un sentiment insoutenable. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il parvint grâce à un effort surhumain à les contenir. Son regard passa rapidement d'incrédule à dévasté.

Sentant une présence non-loin de lui, il releva de grands yeux brillants de tristesse vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec compassion. Il s'agissait de ce garçon qu'il avait vu avec Kuroko, le premier jour du tournoi. Furihata Kouki. Ce dernier le regarda encore quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots. Et en effet, Furihata, en voyant le capitaine à terre, avait accouru pour lui remonter le moral, mais essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose qui ne heurterait pas la fierté d'Akashi. Il chercha une formule qui conviendrait au caractère du roux, et finit par tout simplement tendre sa main vers lui et lui offrir un sourire rayonnant.

« -Tu es vraiment fort ! » lui dit-il en toute sincérité.

Akashi le regarda avec surprise, puis fronça les sourcils, rejeta sa main, se releva seul et partit presque en courant dans les vestiaires. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent.

En le voyant aujourd'hui à la sortie de l'entrainement, un grand nombre de pensées traversèrent la tête de Furihata mais il les mit de côté pour finalement se sentir rassuré qu'il aille bien. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, comme à son habitude.

« -Akashi-san, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, s'exclama-t-il.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement Akashi, trop fier pour admettre qu'il se souvenait de lui.

-Ah, je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, c'est normal. Je m'appelle Furihata Kouki, numéro 12 de l'équipe de basket de Seirin. Ravi de te connaitre. » dit-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

Akashi l'ignora superbement et ne fit pas de commentaire, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard inquisiteur du visage du châtain. N'importe qui aurait été agacé ou peiné qu'il ne se souvienne pas, mais pas lui. Il semblait ne pas être affecté. Akashi commençait à trouver ce garçon très étrange.

« -Oï, Furi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kagami d'une voix bourrue derrière lui.

Apercevant Akashi, il se mit sur la défensive.

« -Oh, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Akashi-kun ? s'étonna Kuroko.

-Tetsuya. » le salua ce dernier.

Il recula de quelques pas pour laisser sortir le reste de l'équipe puis commença à faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

« -Merci pour le match de la dernière fois, et félicitations. » dit-il sans paraître penser un traître mot de ce qu'il disait.

Tous firent un effort pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer et le remercièrent plus ou moins. Même après avoir perdu, il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était resté le même salop arrogant et manipulateur qu'il était. Seul Furihata continuait de sourire comme un bienheureux.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Akashi ne savait pas s'il devait ajouter quelque chose et les autres n'osaient pas partir. Soudain, Kuroko fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de trains en direction de Kyoto.

« -Akashi-kun, que vas-tu faire ? demanda Kuroko.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais prendre le dernier train, mais celui de l'aller était en retard. Je ne pourrai rentrer que demain.

-Il n'y a pas de trains ce week-end. Ils font grève.

-… Pardon ?

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'héberge. » Kuroko passa son regard d'un joueur à l'autre, et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. « Furihata-kun.

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais je… je n'ai pas… ! bégaya-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

-Tu ne peux pas ?

-Si, je peux, mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end, mais…

-Alors c'est décidé. Bon week-end, vous deux. »

Sur ces mots, les membres de l'équipe s'en allèrent, le laissant seul avec Akashi.

« -Attendez… ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul… »

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il disait sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec lui, Akashi était trop intimidant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction. Akashi soupira d'un air agacé et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée de là où se trouvait Furihata. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, gêné. Il tritura ses doigts avec nervosité. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'osait même pas le regarder. Lui qui n'était rien, comment pouvait-il adresser la parole à un Dieu vivant ? Il se retourna pour lui faire face sans pour autant relever les yeux et baragouina quelques mots.

« -On dirait qu'on va devoir vivre temporairement ensemble. Si tu veux, on peut aller tout de suite chez moi, sauf si tu veux faire autre chose, comme tu veux… Mais si tu veux pas, on n'est pas obligé ! Enfin, tu vois, si tu…

-D'accord.

-A-ah ? D'accord, allons-y. »

Il commença à marcher en direction de chez lui d'une démarche bien trop crispée pour paraitre naturelle. Il s'était ridiculisé devant lui. Quelle honte ! Pourtant, il avait des phrases bien préparées dans sa tête mais une fois qu'il se trouvait face à lui, il ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots. Sa voix était tremblante et partait dans les aigus, c'était impossible pour lui de supporter autant de pression. Il avait même l'impression de sentir son regard vairon le consumer dans son dos.

Et en effet, bien qu'il ne puisse se retourner pour en avoir la confirmation, trop intimidé qu'il était, Akashi le fixait véritablement. Ce garçon était un mystère pour lui. C'était évident qu'il était effrayé par lui, et pourtant, il semblait essayer de se montrer amical. C'était stupide. Plus il l'observait et plus il le trouvait étrange. Et sa curiosité naturelle l'obligeait à l'approcher toujours un peu plus.

Furihata était foncièrement gentil. C'était quelqu'un comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il avait toujours cru que les humains étaient mauvais par nature, mais ce petit, ridicule, insignifiant personnage le faisait douter et mettait toutes ses certitudes en l'air. Finalement, vivre avec lui quelques jours pourrait s'avérer intéressant.

« -Eh bien, voilà, c'est ici. Désolé, ce n'est pas bien grand, mais mes parents n'ont pas les moyens d'acheter une maison, alors nous louons un appartement. »

Akashi ne répondit rien et se contenta de rentrer et de parcourir l'appartement d'un œil critique. Furihata rentra à son tour et, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour y installer un deuxième futon, non loin du sien. Lorsqu'il alla retrouver Akashi, ce dernier s'était déjà installé sur le canapé et lisait un livre sur la littérature européenne du XIXème siècle.

« -Je t'emprunte ce livre, déclara-t-il sans s'arrêter de lire.

-Oui, vas-y. »

Akashi s'interrompit dans sa lecture mais ne releva toutefois pas la tête. Il vit du coin de l'œil Furihata passer devant lui et, après seulement, il fit glisser son regard vers lui. Il était en train de sortir une casserole et d'autres ustensiles de cuisine. Soudain, il se retourna et Akashi s'empressa de retourner à son livre. Kouki resta silencieux un instant. Il aurait juré avoir vu Akashi le regarder. Sûrement se trompait-il, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il fasse une telle chose.

« -Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai que des pâtes et du riz à te proposer… Tu préfères lequel ? »

Akashi haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence sans même lui adresser un regard.

« -Bon, ben, des pâtes alors ?

-Si tu veux. »

Furihata s'occupa de faire à manger plus ou moins adroitement. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger, assis face à la petit table ronde du salon/salle à manger. Akashi se contentait de manger tranquillement, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Furihata, crispé sur sa chaise, passa son regard de son invité à son assiette. Akashi releva les yeux vers son hôte quelques secondes puis prit sa décision. Il posa ses baguettes, et ferma les yeux.

« -Tu sais, si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à être amical.

-Hein ? Mais… je ne me fore pas… ! Et je ne t'aime pas pas ! Enfin je… je t'apprécie plutôt bien… » s'emmêla Furihata.

Akashi rouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans ceux du châtain. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mensonge dans son regard. Il était d'une sincérité désarmante. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

« -Merci. »

Surpris, Furihata admira Akashi. Il lui avait sourit... ! Un vrai sourire, gentil, qui venait du cœur ! Il était tellement beau… Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il retourna à son plat et l'engloutit. Le jeune capitaine avait indéniablement la classe. Il sentait son cœur qui palpitait à sa simple pensée. Ca avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais il était totalement sous le charme d'Akashi, alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. C'était ridicule. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi vienne chez lui. C'était affreusement angoissant d'être à côté de lui sans pouvoir se déclarer et sans qu'Akashi ne le sache.

Constatant qu'ils avaient tous deux fini de manger, Furihata débarrassa son assiette, imité par Akashi. Une fois dans la cuisine, Akashi posa son assiette, puis regarda un couteau de cuisine posé non-loin et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée stupide et complètement folle. Il hésita quelques instants, vérifia que Furihata ne le regardait pas, puis attrapa le couteau et se coupa la paume de la main d'un geste sec.

« -Aïe… ! »

Sous la douleur, il grimaça et fit tomber le couteau imbibé de sang qui retomba sur le sol avec un tintement aigu. Attiré par tout ce bruit, Furihata se retourna. Il vit la main d'Akashi ensanglanté et son visage pâlit à vue d'œil.

« -A… Akashi-kun ! » s'écria-t-il en courant vers lui. « Ca va ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Viens, il faut nettoyer la plaie. Euh… Euh… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Et puis d'abord, comment as-tu fait pour te couper aussi profondément ? »

Pour voir la réaction du châtain, voir s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Apparemment oui. Il en était flatté. Mais il ne penserait pas que cela ferait aussi mal !

« -Akashi-kun, tu vas bien ? Tu es très pâle… ! Tu devrais t'assoir. »

Furihata l'amena lentement jusqu'au salon et le fit s'assoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il allait chercher une serviette propre. Akashi voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux et sa tête avait commencé à tourner. La douleur était telle qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Il vit Furihata avancer vers lui et s'agenouiller devant lui avant de prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« -Désolé, ça risque de piquer. Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital.

-Pas la peine, ça va aller. »

Furihata posa la serviette sur la plaie d'Akashi qui grimaça de douleur.

« -Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

En effet, Furihata pouvait voir quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux mais se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer.

« -Oui, je suis sûr. Je vais bien. »

Furihata continua à le regarde encore quelques instants, suspicieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il attrapa une compresse, la posa sur la paume ensanglantée, et enroula un bandage tout autour de la main. Il essaya de faire de son mieux malgré son manque d'expérience. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas le regard soutenu d'Akashi à son égard.

Comme il le pensait, Furihata s'inquiétait pour lui. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il donnait ainsi le bâton pour se faire battre ? Akashi était convaincu qu'il pouvait le manipuler comme il le voulait, sans trop d'efforts.

Furihata finit de le soigner et garda sa main dans les siennes. Ses mains étaient froides, et lui arrachèrent un frisson. Il le vit rougir en fronçant les sourcils, et accentuer sa pression sur sa main bandée.

« -Dis… Comment as-tu fait pour te blesser aussi profondément ? » demanda-t-il une fois de plus sans cesser de fixer leurs mains liées.

Akashi haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil et eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

« -Maladresse. Je ne faisais pas attention. » répondit-il sommairement.

Il vit Furihata arborer une expression attristé, puis fermer les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se força à sourire.

« -Ah bon. Fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. »

Le regard habituellement morne d'Akashi s'éclaira une demie seconde pour deux raisons. Il se trompait depuis le début. Certes, il pouvait le manipuler, mais Furihata le remarquerait toujours. Il était gentil, et tenait à sa gentillesse, il savait que, parfois, il se faisait marcher sur les pieds, mais il le comprenait et l'acceptait. C'était surprenant. Ce jeune homme est surprenant. Par exemple en cet instant, il avait deviné qu'Akashi lui avait menti. Akashi n'était pas maladroit. Akashi faisait toujours attention. Pas moyen qu'il puisse se blesser de la sorte, c'était impossible. Et au lieu de lui demander de s'expliquer, Furihata lui avait demandé de ne pas se faire du mal. Akashi en était touché, au plus profond de lui. Comment une personne pouvait s'inquiéter autant pour une tiers personne, qu'il ne connait qu'à peine ? C'était insensé. Et pourtant, cela lui faisait plaisir, quelque part, et il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser. Il se reprit et chassa ces stupides pensées de sa tête.

« -Ma main.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'accaparer ta main ! » s'exclama Furihata en la lâchant précipitamment.

Il s'excusa une fois de plus, sous le regard ennuyé d'Akashi.

« -Arrête de t'excuser.

-Déso… ah… D'accord. »

Akashi se leva rapidement, mais tituba un instant et manqua de tomber, si bien que Furihata dû le rattraper. La proximité de leurs corps fit rougir le châtain.

« -Tu devrais vraiment te reposer…

-Tu n'es pas médecin. » fit remarquer Akashi, agacé.

Furihata lui aurait bien répondu que lui non-plus, s'il n'était pas aussi terrifié par le capitaine autoritaire de Rakuzan. Ce dernier se dégagea de ses bras et alla d'autorité dans leur chambre, comme s'il était chez lui. Furihata resta un instant immobile et silencieux. Il avait réussi à énerver Akashi, alors qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Il soupira et alla rejoindre son invité dans la chambre.

Ce dernier était assis sur son futon, un livre à la main, et semblait absorbé par sa lecture. Furihata s'assit dans son propre futon, fixa le sol, puis le mur en face de lui, et finit pas trouver le courage de regarder discrètement le roux. Alors qu'il dessinait les courbes de son visage si harmonieux de son regard, de légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Il esquissa un sourire apaisé.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda soudainement Akashi sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-R-Rien, pourquoi ? demanda Furihata en détournant le visage.

-Parce que tu me fixes depuis déjà un bon moment.

-… Comment pourrais-tu le savoir alors que tu lis ? murmura-t-il, n'osant pas vraiment lui répondre ouvertement de manière si effrontée.

-Je peux faire les deux en même temps.

-En fait, je me disais… que j'aime bien te regarder. C'est reposant. »

Akashi détourna ses yeux de son livre et le posa sur son hôte. Après quelques secondes, il posa le livre et se tourna complètement vers lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ? demanda-t-il, curieux et taquin.

-J-J'aime bien tes yeux. Ils sont beaux. »

Furihata n'en revenait pas lui-même de dire des choses si gênantes, mais il osait encore moins défier Akashi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le sol.

« -Vraiment ? » demanda Akashi d'un ton neutre.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à quatre-patte vers lui et son visage beaucoup trop proche fit sursauter Furihata qui tenta de reculer. Le châtain essaya d'effacer de son cerveau l'image d'un Akashi imaginaire à quatre-pattes devant lui, le regardant d'un air innocent et interrogateur, et surtout, avec de mignonnes petites oreilles de chat au sommet du crâne. Il serait tellement mignon comme ça… !

« -Alors pourquoi tu ne les regarde jamais ?

-Eh ?

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva lentement les yeux, regarda brièvement le visage d'Akashi avant de détourner le regard, et plongea finalement ses yeux dans ceux vairons de son interlocuteur, timidement. Ils étaient tellement… magnifiques ! Malgré son caractère peureux, il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux. Il était aspiré par ce rouge sanguin, et ce jaune chaleureux. Mais ces couleurs ne seraient rien sans l'intensité du regard. Comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de lui sans faire le moindre effort. Ses yeux reflétaient sa perspicacité et toute son intelligence. Ils vous transperçaient.

Les yeux de Furihata quant à eux étaient admiratifs, d'une pureté incroyable. Une fois de plus, Akashi révisa son jugement à son propos. Il avait bon caractère et était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il était un plutôt bon parti. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur, se rassit à son futon et s'allongea.

« -Je suis fatigué. »

Furihata acquiesça et alla éteindre la lumière avant de retourner à son futon. Il peinait à trouver le sommeil, se répétant sans cesse quelle chance il avait de pouvoir admirer Akashi, d'avoir été aussi près de lui. C'était une chance qui n'arrivait sûrement qu'une fois dans une vie. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

_To be continued..._

_Alors, qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez? Sachez en tout cas que je posterai 1 chapitre par semaine (et la fanfic étant terminée, c'est certain, vous inquiétez pas :D ), à priori tous les vendredi. Donc cette semaine, exceptionnellement, vous aurez un chapitre aujourd'hui ET un chapitre vendredi! Haha, je suis généreuse... Donc à vendredi :D_


	2. chapitre 02

_Tout d'abord, désolé du retard, j'étais malade *s'incline* vraiment désolé... En fait, je suis toujours malade, mais j'ai quand-même décidé de poster ce chapitre ^^ pour ce qui est des fautes, j'ai essayé de corriger au maximum, mais je recommencerai quand j'irai mieux, ainsi que pour le chapitre 1 ^^ _

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 02_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Furihata ouvrit les yeux sur le visage assoupi d'Akashi qui, durant son sommeil, s'était tourné vers lui. Pour la première fois, son visage était détendu et innocent. De peur de le tirer de son sommeil, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de l'admirer, le rouge aux joues. Si seulement il pouvait arborer cette même expression en étant réveillé… Il se fit la réflexion que quelle que soit son expression, il était toujours aussi beau. Il se demanda si ce qu'il pensait être de l'amour n'était pas en réalité une profonde admiration. Il entendit Akashi marmonner dans son sommeil.

« -Mmmh… Ta place… Insolent… »

Du même temps, il se tourna sur le dos et s'étala, les bras écartés et une jambe dépassant de la couverture. Un léger filet de bave coulait de sa bouche Furihata se retint de rire en voyant à quel point Akashi pouvait être dispersé dans son sommeil, contrairement à lorsqu'il était éveillé. Peut-être était-ce là sa véritable nature, qu'il tentait habituellement d'étouffer. Il se demanda quelle éducation il avait reçu, comment était sa famille. Il se demanda si Akashi était heureux. Il se leva silencieusement, attrapa ses habits, et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il essaya d'en préparer un bien nourrissant, se rappelant qu'il avait perdu pas mal de sang hier. Il fit de son mieux avec ce qu'il avait chez lui, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Un peu de riz, et une toute petite omelette. Il sépara les portions en deux parts, celle d'Akashi un peu plus importante que la sienne.

De son côté, Akashi se réveilla, regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Furihata n'était plus là. Il s'assit, essuya la bave à son menton du revers de la main et se leva. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il alla retrouver Furihata à la cuisine et eut la surprise de le voir cuisiner. Lorsque le châtain le vit, il lui fit un sourire enjoué.

« -Bonjour, Akashi-kun ! J'ai presque fini de préparer le petit déjeuner, tu peux aller t'assoir en attendant si tu veux. »

Il acquiesça mollement et alla s'assoir. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son hôte arrive et pose devant lui un bol de riz et un bout d'omelette. Il le regarda rapidement, puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, arrachant un sourire amusé à Furihata. Ils mangèrent en silence, Akashi trop endormi pour faire la conversation. Alors que Furihata faisait la vaisselle, il annonça à son invité qu'il allait acheter à manger dans la mâtiné.

« -Je viens avec toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Je ne peux pas ?

-Si, si, tu peux, comme tu veux ! C'est… bien, bredouilla Furihata en fixant l'évier.

-Bien. Je vais prendre une douche. »

De la sale à manger, Furihata entendit l'eau de la douche couler et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps nu et ruisselant d'eau du roux. Il rougit violemment et essaya vainement d'effacer ces nouvelles images de a tête. Malgré sa finesse, Akashi devait être un minimum musclé. Son corps devait surement être… parfait. Il continua de fantasmer tout en finissant de faire la vaisselle, et à peine eut-il fini, Akashi se présenta devant lui, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches. Furihata fixa un instant son corps, puis, gêné, détourna le regard. Il était vraiment parfait. Ses muscles très fins sous sa peau pâle… Furihata se racla la gorge.

« -Aurais-tu des vêtements à me prêter ? »

Le châtain l'examina du regard et réfléchit. Akashi devait être un peu plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup, seulement quelques centimètres, mais il était tout de même plus grand.

« -Je sais ! » s'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Il en revint quelques instants plus tard et lui tendit des vêtements de sport.

« -Ils sont trop grands pour moi, ils devraient t'aller. Par contre, je n'ai pas de t-shirt à ta taille. »

Akashi attrapa les vêtements, sans un mot, et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il affichait une légère grimace en examinant ses nouveaux habits. Le capitaine de Rakuzan avait quelques réticences à porter un uniforme de Seirin. C'était compréhensible. Au moins étaient-ils à sa taille. Un silence gêné s'installa, durant lequel Furihata se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en se triturant les doigts. Akashi quant à lui s'amusait de sa gêne et attendait qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose.

« -Ca te va bien… finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres.

-Merci, répondit Akashi avec un sourire amusé.

-B-Bon, eh bien, je vais prendre ma douche moi-aussi et… on va acheter à manger après ?

-D'accord.

-Dans ce cas, j'y vais. » bredouilla-t-il en se retournant.

Il se prit la porte en pleine tête et émit un petit cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, porta une main à son front, jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi, et lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Une fois en dehors de la pièce, Akashi s'autorisa un sourire attendrit et émit un léger rire, une main très poliment devant sa bouche. Il était vraiment mignon. Sa maladresse et sa timidité étaient touchantes. Ce week-end rien que tous les deux n'allait pas être si mal que cela, finalement.

Furihata revint dans le salon - salle à manger quelques temps plus tard, trouvant Akashi assis sur le canapé, continuant le livre de la veille. Il était très cultivé, se dit Furihata avec admiration. Il se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence, chose inutile car Akashi surveillait constamment ses moindres faits et geste, sans jamais le montrer.

« -On-On y va ? »

Toujours sans rien dire, Akashi abandonna son livre, se leva et le suivit. Ils sortirent, et les deux hommes marchèrent en silence. Furihata avait l'impression qu'Akashi le fixait, mais chaque fois qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil, le regard du roux se portait sur l'horizon. Pas une fois sur lui. Pas étonnant, après tout, il était insignifiant. Le petit Furihata Kouki, qui n'était pas très intelligent, pas très cultivé, pas très doué en sport, et qui n'avait pas énormément de présence, alors qu'Akashi était admiré de tous, un vrai Dieu vivant. Se souvenait-il au moins de son nom ? Il soupira doucement. Non, décidément, il n'avait aucune chance d'être ne serait-ce qu'ami avec lui.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà en face du magasin. Ils entrèrent et tombèrent sur une tête bien connue. Une tête verte.

« -Shintarô, le salua Akashi avec un signe de tête.

-Akashi. » lui répondit-il.

Furihata resta en retrait, laissant les deux hommes de la Génération des Miracles entre eux. Akashi paraissait lui-même intimidant, mais Midorima était encore pire. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, et il n'y tenait pas. Il se contenta de les laisser discuter, Akashi expliquant à Midorima pourquoi il se trouvait coincé ici. Midorima se tourna alors vers le châtain, qui sursauta violemment.

« -C'est pourquoi tu reste chez… »

Furihata ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre, mais fut devancé par Akashi qui vont se placer à côté de lui.

« -Il s'appelle Furihata Kouki, membre de l'équipe de basket de Seirin. »

Furihata et Midorima le regardèrent avec surprise. Akashi n'était habituellement pas attentif à ce genre de personnes insignifiantes. Se ressaisissant, Furihata osa un regard vers Midorima et lui fit un timide signe de la main

« -Je suis content de t'avoir revu. Allons-y, Kouki. »

Sur ces mots, Akashi attrapa son poignet et l'entraina à sa suite, s'enfonçant dans les rayons du supermarché. Furihata ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la fois pour l'utilisation de son prénom, ainsi que leur soudain rapprochement physique. Comme si tout ceci était tout à fait normal, Akashi relâcha peu à peu son bras et continua d'avancer, Furihata marchant derrière lui. C'est vrai qu'Akashi appelait toujours les autres par leur prénom.

« -De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Akashi.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda maladroitement Furihata.

Pour toute réponse, Akashi haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« -Si… Si tu veux discuter avec Midorima, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux y aller… l'informa le châtain.

-Non, je n'y tiens pas spécialement.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, ou quelque chose ?

-Rien de tel. Je n'en ai juste pas envie.

-Ah… Bon… »

En réalité, après sa défaite à la Winter Cup, il ressentait une telle honte qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer ses anciens coéquipiers. Mais son hôte n'avait pas à le savoir. Il n'avait pas non-plus à savoir que sa compagnie était agréable, et qu'il ne ressentait ni l'envie ni même le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Rester avec lui lui suffisait.

Alors que Furihata choisissait des œufs, il risqua un coup d'œil en sa direction et l'examina. Pour quelqu'un jouant au basket de relativement haut niveau, il était étonnamment fin et peu musclé. Il l'avait remarqué en attrapant son poignet tout à l'heure il avait aussi remarqué que sa peau était délicieusement fine et douce. A ses yeux, Furihata paraissait fragile, il pourrait le briser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant, curieusement, il ne le voulait pas l'idée même le répugnait. Il s'imaginait plutôt s'en amusant innocemment, sans le blesser, et même le protéger au besoin. Si tenté qu'il reste à ses côtés, ce qui n'était absolument pas certain.

Furihata se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, il lui retourna son sourire. Plongé dans ses pensées, il continua de suivre Furihata, essayant de déterminer quel était son niveau d'attachement à son hôte. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Furihata qui, sur la pointe des pieds, tentait désespérément d'attraper un paquet sur l'étagère du haut.

« -Eloigne-toi. » ordonna Akashi.

Furihata se retourna et le fixa un instant avec surprise, puis obéit. Akashi ramassa un caillou qui trainait par terre, regarda à chaque bout du rayon, vérifiant que personne ne regardait, et lança le caillou pile sur le coin en bas à gauche du paquet qui, déstabilisé, tomba du rayon entre les mains de Furihata. Bouche-bée, Furihata regarda le paquet, puis Akashi, et étouffa un léger rire avant de rire franchement. Akashi se laissa aller légèrement.

« -Tu es fou, Akashi-kun, et si on nous avait vu ? réussi-t-il à articuler.

-Ils n'ont qu'à pas faire des rayons aussi hauts, on ne peut même pas atteindre le sommet. »

Akashi regarda Furihata rire, en souriant si ce n'est tendrement, au moins amicalement.

« -C'est sûr que du haut de nos un mètre quatre-vingt dix… fit remarquer Furihata.

-Murasakibara n'a jamais dû connaitre ce problème. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leurs achats et, une fois à la caisse, Akashi insista pour payer. Furihata eut beau lui affirmer que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas à faire cela, mais un simple regard du roux mit fin à ses protestations. Akashi estimait que, s'étant imposé chez lui, il était de son devoir de le dédommager. Et il avait pu constater que la famille Furihata ne roulait pas sur l'or, alors que la famille Akashi était relativement riche. Très riche, en réalité.

« -Akashi-kun… Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de payer tout ça, j'aurais dû acheter à manger de toute façon, commença Furihata, maladroitement.

-Pour moi, ce n'est rien. Je suis riche.

-Ah, je ne savais pas. Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda Akashi en le regardant avec surprise.

Furihata bredouilla quelques mots, ayant l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« -Ben, c'est que… Je me disais que certaines personnes ne devaient s'intéresser à toi que pour ton argent, et ça doit pas être facile de faire la différence entre eux et ceux qui t'aiment vraiment… Mais après tout, j'en sais rien, moi…

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, se contenta de répondre Akashi.

-Ah bon ?

-Il n'y a personne qui s'intéresse à moi autre que pour mon argent, mon intelligence, ou mes compétences au basket. »

Bien qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton tout à fait indifférent, et qu'il semblait honnêtement ne pas en être blessé, Furihata le regarda avec peine. Il se sentait tellement triste pour lui, alors que le roux lui-même ne l'était pas. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était triste de sa solitude.

« -Ne dis pas ça… ! » dit-il d'une voix faible en s'arrêtant.

Akashi fit de même et le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il l'air triste ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit de vexant, de blessant, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quelle était donc la raison de ce soudain trouble ?

« -Tu ne dois pas dire des choses pareilles ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Moi je… Moi je t'apprécie beaucoup pour toi-même ! Alors que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, et avant même de savoir que tu étais riche. Et même si tu devenais soudainement nul partout, je continuerai à t'apprécier autant… ! »

Akashi regarda le pauvre petit Furihata, essoufflé par sa tirade et toujours anxieux à l'idée d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Il croisa le regard surpris d'Akashi et sursauta.

« -Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas à moi de dire ça, c'était présomptueux de ma part.

-Non, c'est bon, c'est… »

Akashi se racla la gorge et se retourna, reprenant sa marche. Il se sentait très étrange. Ses joues chauffaient, son esprit et son cœur étaient légers. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire, ne parvenant pas à le réfréner totalement. Il était étrangement heureux que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il était, surtout que ce soit Furihata. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Furihata appréciait un tel enfoiré, sans cœur et aussi arrogant, aussi manipulateur et sans pitié, il était content qu'il l'apprécie. Mais il ne voulait pas que le châtain le découvre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il lui portait lui-aussi beaucoup d'affection. Ce petit gars était surprenant. Il était incroyable : gentil avec tout le monde, toujours à l'écoute, compatissant, tout en possédant du caractère et une parfaite conscience de lui-même et de ses capacités. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à son avantage d'être gentil avec les autres, mais il le faisait en connaissance de cause, pour lui-même aussi.

Il continua de marcher, Furihata à ses côtés, un peu en retrait. Ce dernier était encore plus gêné qu'Akashi, ne sachant pas comment il avait pu trouver le courage de lui parler de la sorte. Cela avait l'air de lui avoir fait plaisir, au moins. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de se féliciter de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il tenait encore plus à lui que ce qu'il lui avait dit, cela l'aurait très certainement fait fuir. Enfin, peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait le lui avouer, et continuer d'être en bon terme avec lui, bien qu'il doute qu'ils se voient réellement après ce week-end. Mais il ne désespérait pas, même s'il était persuadé que ce doux sentiment ne serait jamais partagé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la petite marche, qu'il rata et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Par reflexe, Akashi rattrapa leurs achats de justesse, d'un mouvement vif et élégant. Seul un œuf sortit de la boîte mal fermée et vint s'écraser sur le crâne de Furihata. De l'œuf lui coulait désormais tout le long de la tête et même dans les yeux tandis que les morceaux de coquille s'emmêlaient avec ses cheveux désormais collants et poisseux. Akashi ne sut trop comment réagir : il se demanda s'il allait bien et avait simultanément envie de rire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le voir assis par terre, les jambes repliées de chaque côté, et dégoulinant d'œuf, il ne pouvait que le trouver absolument adorable.

« -Ca va ? demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

-Oui, ça va, je n'ai rien. »

Akashi lui tendit une main salvatrice que Furihata regarda, gène, et attrapa. Il l'aida à se relever et s'amusa de l'air piteux du châtain. Gardant un visage neutre, il passa doucement ses doigts sur son front, essuyant le blanc d'œuf qui menaçait de lui couler dans les yeux. Surpris de ce geste, Furihata rougit et baissa les yeux.

« -Je vais bien mais… on peut se dépêcher de rentrer ? Avant que l'œuf sèche complètement… »

Akashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se remit à marcher, bien vite suivi par Furihata. Ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent bientôt devant l'appartement de Furihata. Ce dernier s'excusa rapidement et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de s'y enfermer et de se laver les cheveux. Une fois de plus, il était passé pour un imbécile devant Akashi. Il avait tellement honte de lui… Il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher, de bafouiller, de rougir, de rentrer dans des portes, des chaises, d'autres meubles, et de dire n'importe quoi, de se comporter comme un vrai crétin… Comment Akashi pouvait-il supporter sa stupidité et a maladresse ? Ce devait être un véritable calvaire de devoir vivre avec lui tout un week-end.

Il finit de se laver les cheveux, les essuya rapidement, et ressortit, une serviette sur les épaules pour ne pas que ses cheveux ne mouillent ses vêtements. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, Akashi avait rangé les aliments dans le frigo et les placards, puis s'était octroyé un moment de détente en allumant la télé. Assis, voire un peu avachi, sur le canapé, il vit Furihata entrer dans la pièce et se redressa immédiatement en éteignant la télé. Sa posture droite et son regard supérieur donnaient l'impression à Furihata qu'il s'agissait d'un lion majestueux tandis que lui était soit une pauvre petite gazelle dont la vie ne dépendait qu'au bon vouloir de son roi, soit l'une des nombreuses femelles soumises de son harem. Il lui fit un timide sourire, auquel Akashi ne répondit pas. Furihata ne s'en offusqua pas, cela lui paraissait même normal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule non-loin de là. Il n'était que onze heure.

« -Alors, c'est parti ? demanda Akashi, faisant référence à l'œuf.

-Ce n'était pas facile, mais oui. Je n'ai plus d'œuf sur moi… » répondit-il avec un rire gêné.

Akashi se fit la réflexion que Furihata ressemblait à un petit poussin. Tout doux, tout duveteux, tout rayonnant, et sans défense. Un mignon petit poussin. Encore une fois, il pouvait l'écraser sous son pied, presque sans s'en apercevoir. C'est vrai, même s'il ne voulait pas le blesser, son manque de connaissance en relation amicale et mutuelle ne le lui assurait pas. Il devait faire constamment attention à ce qu'il disait et faisait, pour s'habituer à échanger normalement avec lui. Il devait essayer de discuter normalement avec lui, non, il voulait discuter normalement avec lui.

« -Tu as des devoirs à faire ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais les faire maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Akashi haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Furihata alla chercher ses affaires et revint s'assoir à table. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de devoirs pour cette semaine, seulement des mathématiques. Il lu l'exercice, puis son cahier de cours, les formules écrites dessus, et commença le calcul. Toutefois, il bloqua à la moitié, à peine. Il fixa la feuille, réfléchissant intensément, le crayon levé au-dessus du cahier.

« -15 »

Furihata sursauta en entendant la voix d'Akashi au creux de son oreille. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage si parfait du roux analyser le calcul. D'abord décontenancé, Furihata se reprit et lui demanda :

« -15 ? Le total ? Mais… Comment tu sais ça ? »

Akashi attrapa le stylo de la main de Furihata et finit le calcul, pour arriver à 15. Furihata le regarda avec admiration, le trouvant toujours plus parfait.

« -Tu es super doué… ! »

Le roux le regarda un instant et lui offrit un petit sourire amusé. Il aimait être complimenté et admiré. Il aimait se sentir supérieur.

« -Moi, je n'y comprends rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver un jour… » lui avoua Furihata en baissant la tête mais en gardant toujours un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Akashi le regarda avec hésitation, puis attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui sous l'air surpris du châtain.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais t'expliquer les mathématiques, répondit-il avec assurance.

-Hein, Tu es sûr, ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…

-Dis-toi que c'est une forme de dédommagement, pour me loger. »

Décidément, cette excuse était vraiment très pratique. En réalité, s'il le faisait, c'était parce que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, et cela lui permettait aussi de frimer un peu auprès de son petit poussin tout fragile à peine sorti de sa coquille.

« -C'est bizarre, fit soudain remarquer Furihata, alors qu'ils avaient presque fini.

-Quoi donc

-Je comprends quand c'est toi qui m'explique. Et moi, comprendre les maths, c'est bizarre. »

Akashi le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et pouffa élégamment de rire, bien vite imité par Kouki, trop content de le voir rire. Il fut émerveillé par son allure toujours très noble, même lorsqu'il riait, et se dit qu'ils ne venaient définitivement pas du même monde. Akashi était lumineux. Il l'admira discrètement, puis revint à ses devoirs qu'il finit en un clin d'œil.

Il regarda l'heure. Un peu plus de midi. Il demanda à Akashi s'il avait faim, ce à quoi il répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Il alla faire la cuisine et Akashi, malgré les protestations de Furihata, l'aida à mettre la table et à faire à manger. En réalité, il finit même par cuisiner tout seul. Un peu gêné, Furihata le regarda faire. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, de faire les tâches ménagères. Il était un plutôt bon parti. Ils passèrent à table et Furihata regarda les plats, impressionné. La préparation était magnifique ! Il regrettait presque de devoir le manger. Il avala pourtant une bouchée, timidement. Délicieux. Y avait-il une seule chose que le jeune roi ne savait faire ? Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur sans oser se lancer.

« -Dis… commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Hm ?

-Tu es très riche, non ?

-En effet.

-Et tu as des… des majordomes, des cuisiniers, tout ça ?

-Oui, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches aussi bien cuisiner, alors ?

-Ah, ça… » s'exclama-t-il en comprenant enfin. « Pour être précis, je n'ai personne à mon service, ils sont tous au service de mon père. Je ne veux pas être dépendant. Mon père, à force de tout faire faire par ses serviteurs, ne sait sûrement plus se débrouiller tout seul. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. »

Furihata fut surpris par la violence de ses paroles. Son ton était abrupt et cinglant, et ses mots eux-mêmes étaient dédaigneux. Ils prouvaient un fort ressentiment. Sans oser une fois de plus poser de question, il devina que sa relation avec son père devait être compliquée. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard d'Akashi de peur que ce dernier comprenne ce que Furihata venait de deviner et ne s'en sente gêné.

Il fit mine de rien et avant même de le remarquer, il avait terminé son assiette. Dommage, sa cuisine était tellement bonne… Akashi fit d'autorité la vaisselle, malgré sa blessure à la main.

« -Y a-t-il un terrain de basket dans les environs ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

-Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas faire de sport alors que tu es blessé…

-Ce n'est rien. Allons-y.

_To be continued…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, d'autant plus que j'ai cru mourir en le recopiant sur mon ordi T_T J'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews, et elles me font très plaisir ^^ J'y répondrai quand je ne serai plus malade... A vendredi :D_


	3. chapitre 03

_Délai tenu une fois de plus! :) Et sans plus tarder, le chapitre 3!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03_

Furihata attrapa un ballon de basket et ils se rendirent au terrain de street-basket le plus proche, en silence. Ils commencèrent à jouer doucement, se faisant des passes, mettant des paniers de plus ou moins loin, et courant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Déjà presque essoufflé et en nage, Furihata fut dépité de remarquer qu'Akashi semblait tout à fait frais et dispo. Qu'il y ait une grande différence de niveau entre eux, d'accord, mais pourquoi était-il aussi endurant alors qu'ils avaient le même âge, et que Furihata s'entrainait toujours d'arrache-pied ? Les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles étaient vraiment des monstres.

« -Faisons du un-contre-un, décida soudainement Akashi.

-Ne te moque pas de moi… Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas le poids, lui fit remarquer Furihata avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

-Ne sait-on jamais, tu pourrais me surprendre. »

Furihata soupira et finit par accepter. Il dribbla quelques instants tandis qu'Akashi se mettait en position défensive. Il regarda Akashi dans les yeux, le jaugeant rapidement, mais le détourna bien vite : il était trop effrayé, et puis essayer de deviner ses intentions par son regard était vain. Il plissa les yeux et, prenant son courage à deux mains, replanta son regard déterminé dans celui vairon de son adversaire. Même s'il devait perdre, il devait se donner à fond.

Sachant qu'Akashi était extrêmement attentif au moindre petit mouvement, il bougea de quelques millimètres son pied droit et s'élança dans la direction opposée. Sans surprise, Akashi lui vola la balle, pas le moins du monde dupé par la feinte. Il lui redonna le ballon et se repositionna.

C'est alors que Furihata pensa à quelque chose de tout bête. Bien sûr, c'était évident qu'Akashi ne se laisserait pas avoir par une simple feinte. Il fit une nouvelle feinte, sauf que cette fois, il y alla réellement, lui faisant croire que son but n'était pas son but mais un piège.

Surpris de le voir aller dans la direction opposée à ce qu'il avait prévu, Akashi, figé, écarquilla les yeux, mais se ressaisit juste à temps pour l'intercepter.

La balle entre les mains, il fixa Furihata avec intensité. Ce dernier, penché en avant, les mains sur les cuisses, était à bout de souffle et ruisselait de sueur. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle audace. Il était décidemment plein de surprises, de bonnes surprises. Exténué, Furihata releva la tête vers lui.

« -Tu y es presque arrivé.

-Mais je n'ai pas réussi, au final…

-Peut-être arriveras-tu à m'arrêter. » lui dit-il en se positionnant face au panier.

Il laissa Furihata reprendre son souffle, puis attendit qu'il se place. Il dribbla un instant, appréciant le contact de la balle et le bruit qu'elle faisait en frappant le sol en un rythme régulier. Puis, il avança vers lui, tranquillement, en toute confiance.

L'instant d'après, sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Furihata se retrouva par terre, Akashi derrière lui. Le roux, d'un mouvement souple, lança la balle qui rentra évidemment.

Il se retourna et s'attendit comme d'habitude à être observé par de grands yeux admiratifs. Au lieu de cela, Furihata était toujours au sol, dos à lui, la tête et les épaules basses. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il avait vraiment essayé de toutes ses forces de faire obstacle à Akashi. Ce n'était pas dû à un instant d'inattention, c'est juste qu'il… n'avait rien pu faire.

Il n'était pas assez doué au basket pour ne serait-ce qu'être une menace pour Akashi. Peu importe à quel point il s'entrainait, il n'atteindrait jamais son niveau. Il le savait depuis longtemps, il n'était pas dupe, mais le voir le passer aussi facilement, comme si de rien était, était humiliant, et désespérant.

Akashi comprit en le voyant aussi abattu qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Ne sachant comment faire pour réconforter quelqu'un sans perdre la face, il s'approcha avec hésitation de lui, se mit en face, et lui tendit la main. Furihata la regarda, puis plongea ses grands yeux tristes dans ceux du roux, et se releva tout seul.

« -Ca va aller. » lui dit-il sans le regarder.

Furihata prétexta d'aller chercher la balle pour s'éloigner de lui. Akashi en fut vexé. Il fut également vexé qu'il refuse son aide. C'était comme si, par ce simple fait, il lui disait que tout était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il le rejetait purement et simplement. Ce comportement habituellement l'indifférait, seulement, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le fait que ce soit Furihata le touchait.

Furihata lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis des années : peine, joie, affection, culpabilité. Il ressentait le besoin de lui plaire. Il voulait que Furihata continue de l'admirer, avec ses yeux innocents et joyeux. En le battant de la sorte, il venait de faire ce qu'il craignait : il l''avait écrasé, blessé, avait réussi à se faire détester de lui, probablement. C'était inévitable, se dit-il avec fatalité.

Agacé contre lui-même, il attrapa la balle des mains de Furihata et commença à jouer tout seul. Il dribbla, faisant violemment rebondir la balle. Il courait d'un côté à l'autre, tirait de plus ou moins loin, s'entrainant. Il n'avait pas eu à ressentir depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas comment y réagir, sauf en se fatiguant au basket. Il continua ainsi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violent.

« -Arrête ! » s'écria soudain Furihata en lui arrachant la balle des mains.

Plongé dans un état de transe, Akashi ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le regard inquiet de Furihata. Il regarda sa main pansée, couverte de sang. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'il s'était de nouveau blessé.

Furihata prit doucement sa main blessée dans les siennes, la regarda un instant d'un air effrayé, puis se ressaisit et lança un regard emplit de reproches, bien qu'il ne lui fasse aucune remarque. Il lâcha sa main et attrapa l'autre, puis courut en direction de chez lui.

Surpris d'autant d'audace de la part de ce petit poussin de rien du tout, Akashi se laissa faire et sourit. Si se blesser était le seul moyen de s'attirer les faveurs de Furihata, alors il n'avait pas le choix. Etre blessé n'allait pas le tuer. Il voulait se faire chouchouter par lui.

Ils arrivèrent chez Furihata, s'empressèrent de rentrer, et le châtain l'obligea à s'assoir alors qu'il allait chercher la trousse de premiers secours. Il revint, s'agenouilla devant lui, et défit délicatement le bandage. Akashi grimaça de douleur, sentant bien cette fois qu'il était blessé.

« -Désolé. » s'excusa Furihata.

Une fois la plaie à l'air libre, il la désinfecta et refit le pansement. Akashi le regarda faire, d'un calme serein.

« -Tu me détestes, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, déstabilisant le plus petit.

-Pourquoi je te détesterais ? demanda-t-il en délaissant sa main et en le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris.

- … Pour rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Furihata ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et reprit sa tâche. Il finit de le soigner et relâcha sa main.

« -Et voilà ! Cette fois, évite de te blesser encore plus, lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

-Tant que je t'ai comme infirmière… plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est vrai. » répondit-il avec un léger rire. « Mais je préfère que tu sois en bonne santé, quand-même. Et je n'ai pas les compétences d'une vraie infirmière. »

Akashi l'imagina alors habillé en infirmière, avec une petite jupe moulante, une chemise toute aussi serrée, un charmant petit bonnet sur la tête, des bas lui remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et… des instruments médicaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce fantasme plus qu'agréable. Heureusement, Furihata était parti ranger sa trousse de soins.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son cerveau lui envoya des images de Furihata, toujours en infirmière sexy, prendre différentes poses toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres, le tout sans abandonner son habituel air gêné, le visage adorablement rougi, naïf, pur, innocent. S'il le voyait comme ça, il ne pourrait sûrement se retenir de lui faire les pires outrages. Il inspira et expira à fond, essayant de purifier son esprit de toutes ces pensées déplacées.

« -Akashi-kun ? »

Ce dernier sursaute, et regarda Furihata avec surprise et gêne.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… Je vais prendre une douche. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda le châtain, inquiet de son étrange comportement.

-Tout va bien.

-D'accord… »

Sur ces mots, Furihata lui lança un dernier regard septique, et partit dans la salle de bain. Il eut alors tout de suite en tête l'image d'un Furihata gêné lui demandant, rouge de honte, s'il voulait prendre sa douche avec lui. Il ordonna à son cerveau d'arrêter de l'inonder de telles images. S'il était aussi troublé, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était soulagé que Furihata l'apprécie toujours. Et le fait qu'il ressemble à un adorable petit poussin… n'avait sûrement… rien à voir ? Lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas dans ses habitude de fantasmer sur qui que ce soit. Homme ou femme, il n'y prêtait guère attention. Ces choses de la vie ne l'intéressaient pas.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, et y chasser toutes ces images, il récupéra le livre qu'il lisait depuis son arrivée ici. A peine l'eut-il ouvert que Furihata débarqua, torse nu, comme si de rien n'était. Akashi remercia tous les Dieux dont il connaissait le nom de lui avoir octroyé une si exceptionnelle vision. A cause de ses stupides fantasmes, il se surprit lui-même à lorgner sournoisement sur le torse fin et peu musclé de son hôte.

« -Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé, mais si tu veux appeler tes parents, tu peux utiliser mon téléphone.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci.

-Ah… »

Furihata se retint de lui demander pourquoi : il ne voulait pas paraitre indiscret. Mais il était triste pour lui. Il retourna prendre sa douche. Akashi se replongea dans son livre, s'efforçant d'oublier à quel point le châtain était adorable et touchant. Il se demandait pourtant ce que ferait Furihata dans telle ou telle situation. Il savait déjà que s'il se blessait, Furihata le soignerait et prendrait soin de lui, doucement, gentiment. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et, avant même qu'il ne voit le temps passer, Furihata revint, les cheveux humides. Akashi voulait entamer la conversation, mais ne savait pas vraiment que dire.

« -Alors… tu as passé une bonne douche ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

-Hein ? Euh… oui… Oui, pour une fois, l'eau chaude fonctionne, parce qu'en ce moment, on a des problèmes avec la chaudière. Même si on est en plein été, prendre une douche à l'eau froide, très peu pour moi. Ahaha… »

Un silence gênant s'installa sans que l'un des deux ne sache quoi dire. Parler d'une douche et de problèmes de chaudière ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à parler de cela ? Tous deux avaient un peu honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut Furihata qui craqua en premier, incapable de supporter ce silence plus longtemps.

« -Est-ce que tu veux… faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Pas vraiment.

-A-Ah… On n'a qu'à voir ce qu'i la télé… ! »

N'importe quoi, tant qu'il n'y avait plus ce silence pesant... ! Il attrapa la télécommande mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Akashi lui vola l'objet des mains et alluma la télévision. Il zappa de chaines en chaines, ne trouvant aucun programme ayant grâce à ses yeux. Il arrêta soudainement sur un programme, à la plus grande surprise de Furihata.

« -Akashi-kun, tu aimes les documentaires animaliers ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien contre.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les animaux… ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire lumineux. « Dis, si j'étais un animal, je serais quoi ?

-Un poussin.

-Uh ?

-Un problème ?

-N-Non, c'est juste que tu as répondu très vite, ça m'a surpris. »

Akashi eut un léger sursaut de surprise mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« -Et moi, quel animal serais-je ?

-Eh bien… Tout le monde te compare toujours à un lion…

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hum… Moi je trouve que tu ressembles plus à un chat. Parce que, tu sais, t'es du genre un peu, un peu chasseur, souple, avec un regard parfois effrayant, mais souvent pas intéressé, comme les chats, tu sais, quand ils ont regard comme s'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de toi, on a l'impression qu'on est leurs esclaves, parfois.

-Un chat, hein … Ca me plait. »

Furihata aurait voulu ajouter que les chats étaient d'adorables petites créatures, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer une telle chose. S'installant confortablement pour regarder la télé, Akashi colla son épaule contre celle de Furihata, l'air de rien, observant furtivement la réaction du châtain. Ce dernier se crispa, mal à l'aise, mais peu à peu se détendit et se laissant même un peu plus aller contre lui. Ah, il voulait le serrer contre lui, comme une peluche, toute douce, toute mignonne et confortable.

« -Viens sur mes genoux, ordonna-t-il soudain.

-Pardon ? »

Sachant qu'il ne lui obéirait pas de lui-même, Akashi l'attrapa et le posa d'autorité sur ses genoux avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Furihata et d'entourer son ventre de ses bras.

« -A-A-Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Furihata, paniqué.

-Tais-toi un peu. J'aime bien tenir quelque chose contre moi quand je regarde la télévision, et ton épaule est confortable. »

De là où il était, Akashi ne pouvait que voir les oreilles du châtain rougir, mais sentit clairement son corps tendu trembler d'angoisse contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« -Je ne vais pas te manger, petit poussin tout juste sorti de l'œuf.

-N-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela s'il-te-plait… geignit-il.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, arrête de trembler. C'est inconfortable. »

Qui était dans la situation la plus inconfortable, d'après lui ? Furihata était extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cette position et il lui était impossible de se détendre. Il essaya pourtant, faisant de son mieux pour oublier qu'il était assis sur les genoux de celui dont il était désespérément amoureux. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Pensait-il que Furihata était un poussin en peluche dont il pouvait disposer selon son bon vouloir ? Il n'avait pas forcément tord, Furihata acceptait toujours de lui obéir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter de lui.

Soudain, Akashi enfonça un doigt entre les cotes de Furihata, le faisant bondir de ses genoux. Le châtain retomba par terre en poussant une petite exclamation de surprise.

« -Waaah… Akashi-kun, tu m'as fait peur… Oh ? Tes yeux… remarqua Furihata.

-Mes yeux ?

-Ils sont tous les deux rouges…

-Ah, ça… Oui, il n'est pas toujours doré. C'est compliqué, éluda-t-il en posant une main sur son œil gauche.

-Est-ce que par hasard c'est en rapport avec ta double personnalité ? »

Akashi le regarda avec un œil surpris et un peu blessé.

« -Tiens donc, c'est un fait public, maintenant ?

-Ah, non, c'est Kuroko qui nous en a rapidement parlé, je ne connais pas les détails.

-Désolé, je sais que tu aimes bien mon œil doré, mais il ne l'est pas toujours.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas ! » s'exclama Furihata en le regardant avec peine.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, attrapa son poignet pour retirer sa main de devant son œil et posa la sienne sur sa tempe, admirant son regard. Surpris d'une telle audace de la part d'un tel peureux, Akashi ne bougea pas et l'observa lui-aussi avec attention, curieux de voir la suite.

« -J'aime aussi beaucoup tes deux yeux rouges. » lui dit-il en souriant.

En réalité, peu lui importait la couleur de ses yeux, il serait toujours aussi magnifique. Ce qui faisait sa beauté était son regard si perçant et brillant d'intelligence. Touché, Akashi ferma les yeux et posa une main sur la sienne.

« -Tu te permets biens des libertés aujourd'hui, Kouki. » murmura-t-il avec malice.

Furihata libéra sa main et se releva brutalement en le regardant avec colère.

« - A-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'essayais juste d'être gentil…B-Bakashi ! » s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux de peur et de gêne avant de s'enfuir et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Au début étonné, Akashi eut un sourire amusé par sa réaction. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait que Furihata n'était pas réellement énervé contre lui mais qu'il avait juste été vexé. Le roux se leva et alla préparer la cuisine. La chaleur du corps de Kouki sur ses genoux lui manquait déjà.

_To be continued..._

_réponse aux reviews anonymes_

_Layla : merci pour tout, c'est gentil ^^ et oui, tu peux me tutoyer, pas de soucis :) pour les fautes, je vais relire les premiers chapitres et essayer de corriger régulièrement (mais il y en a toujours qui se caches, sales bêtes...). Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres... aucune idée ^^" en fait, j'avais écrit cette fic en un seul chapitre parce qu'elle était censée être courte, mais finalement elle a prit des proportions hallucinantes et j'ai été obligée de la découper en chapitres. Donc, il doit en rester 1, peut-être 2... En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité :D_

_Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire, même si ce sont juste quelques mots pour me dire qu'ils apprécient, ça fait toujours plaisir :D A vendredi prochain pour (à priori) le dernier chapitre, mais je vais peut-être écrire un petit épilogue en plus._


	4. chapitre 04

_Bonsoir :) Je suis une fois de plus à l'heure pour ce dernier chapitre! Quoi, le dernier, déjà? Oui, mais pas de soucis, je compte écrire un petit épilogue, un petit bonus quoi ^^ donc ce n'est pas vraiment le dernier chapitre, on va se revoir encore :D__Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 04_

Dans sa chambre, caché sous ses couvertures, Furihata se lamenta sur lui-même, paniquant quant à son précédent comportement. Certes, il était vexé par la réaction d'Akashi, mais cela ne justifiait pas de s'être énervé contre lui et de l'avoir appelé… de l'appeler… Il l'avait appelé Bakashi… ! Il avait tellement honte… Il avait parlé de manière si osé à l'imposant Akashi, il avait peur maintenant de lui faire face, il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Haa, c'était un désastre… ! Il se roula en boule dans sa couverture, craignant de sortir de a chambre pour aller dans sa propre maison… Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi lui en veuille et soit définitivement fâché contre lui, il ne le voulait surtout pas ! Il avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher d'Akashi, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il voulait être proche de lui et, après tout, se faire toucher par lui, comme s'assoir ou se faire enlacer par ses bras, se faire toucher par lui était agréable, enivrant.

Il sentit son corps chauffer et poussa un gémissement suggestif en l'imaginant le toucher un peu plus. Il avait remarqué que ses mains étaient froides, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre, là où Akashi l'avait câliné, et rougit doucement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un autre homme le toucher, mais c'était Akashi, alors ça allait. Il se surprenait même à le désirer.

Il sursauta en prenant conscience de ce à quoi il pensait et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'Akashi restait innocemment chez lui, dormait sous le même toit qu'un homme qui le désirait physiquement… C'était malhonnête… Il devait au moins le lui avouer, pour qu'Akashi s'en aille ou dans le meilleur des cas reste mais en toute connaissance de cause. Il ne voulait pas le duper. Mais comment pourrait-il lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? C'était vraiment dur pour lui de lui parler normalement, alors lui dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant… Mais il devait définitivement lui dire. Il n'avait qu'à s'entrainer, et tout irait bien.

« -Akashi-kun je t'aime Akashi-kun je t'aime Akashi-kun je t'aime Akashi-kun je t'aime… »

Il continua de marmonner ces mots durant de longues minutes, sentant le courage lui venir. Bien, il pouvait lui dire, il pouvait le faire ! Il sortit de sa couverture, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand, et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la cuisine où se trouvait Akashi.

« -Akashi-kun… !

-Hmm ? »

Mais Furihata se figea et se trouva incapable de sortir un seul mot. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire en face, c'était totalement impossible, surtout alors que le roux portait un adorable tablier blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges. Il était… trop mignon… ! se dit-il en souriant de manière stupide.

« -Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? lui rappela Akashi.

-Ah… Je… Oui… Akashi-kun… désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il en se défilant.

-Il n'y en a pas besoin, je ne t'en veux pas. Détends-toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu dans ton propre appartement. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à cause de moi. »

Du moins pas trop, mais il aimait bien le voir un peu gêné, c'était amusant. Et très attendrissant. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant que lui rendit Furihata.

Une fois de plus, Akashi cuisina quelque chose de délicieux. Cela lui faisait l'aimer encore plus. Assis à table, les yeux plongés dans son assiette, il décida de se lancer, de tenter un nouvel essai.

« -Akashi-kun, je… ! »

Mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Akashi. Comme il le pensait, c'était impossible pour lui de lui avouer son amour en le regardant dans les yeux.

« -Akashi-kun, je… je peux avoir l'eau s'il-te-plait ?

-Bien sûr. »

Furihata était absolument ridicule. S'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire en le regardant en face, il n'avait qu'à pas le regarder et ce serait bon, non ? Après avoir mangé, et ne sachant que faire, ils regardèrent de nouveau la télévision, mais cette fois-ci, Furihata garda ses distances.

Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Akashi ne le toucha pas et, à la place, serra un coussin contre lui. Cette habitude fit rire intérieurement le châtain. On aurait dit un enfant un manque d'affection, qui voulait serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, sans que personne ne l'y autorise. Ah, peut-être était-ce cela, après tout. Peut-être était-il resté un enfant dans son cœur, malgré son apparente froideur. Son entêtement, son envie insatiable de victoire, sa recherche de contact physique, il était vraiment un enfant au fond de lui.

Après avoir pensé à toutes ces choses, il voyait Akashi d'un œil neuf. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, puis baissa les yeux sur sa main blessée et fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'Akashi avait une forte tendance à l'autodestruction. Furihata ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il serra les poings, se sentant particulièrement impuissant.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda soudainement Akashi sans décoller les yeux de l'écran.

Furihata sursauta de surprise avant de sourire. Evidemment, il s'agissait d'Akashi, après tout, évidemment qu'il allait remarquer le moindre changement de comportement chez lui. Il était toujours attentif. Furihata attrapa la télécommande et éteint la télé. Akashi tourna son regard étonné vers celui sérieux et hésitant de Furihata.

« -Akashi-kun, on peut parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, si tu veux. »

Furihata se leva, vint se placer devant lui et s'accroupit, levant son regard pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ressentant le sérieux de Furihata, le capitaine de Rakuzan lâcha son coussin et regarda Furihata avec curiosité.

« -Je sais que tu ne tiens pas à en parler, mais s'il-te-plait, comment as-tu fait pour te couper à la main ? » demanda-il avec anxiété.

Il put lire la surprise dans les yeux d'Akashi, puis le sentit se refermer.

« -Je me suis coupé volontairement. »

Furihata le savait. Il l'avait pressenti.

« -Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose ? Honnêtement. »

Akashi le regarda avec intensité puis soupira. Il lui devait la vérité.

« -Je voulais savoir ce que tu ferais si j'étais blessé. »

Akashi ne vit pas venir le geste de Furihata. La main du châtain claqua sur la joue d'Akashi avec un bruit sec. La joue rougie, Akashi regarda avec surprise Furihata, trop choqué pour être en colère. Le timide et peureux Furihata, désormais debout devant lui, qui le giflait, lui, c'était insensé. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs un peu effrayé malgré son regard blessé.

« -Tu n'avais… pas besoin de faire cela… ! Tu pouvais simplement me demander ! Quand tu te blesses, évidemment que je m'inquiète… ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de te blesser pour que je m'occupe de toi… »

Pétrifié par les mots forts de Furihata, Akashi entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, hésitant, puis posa une main sur sa joue chaude.

« -S-Si tu te fais mal toi-même, évidemment que je vais te gifler.

-Ah bon.

-Je… Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir.

-Ah bon. »

Hésitant un instant, Akashi se demanda si, avec lui, il pouvait baisser son bouclier, faire tomber son masque, et se montrer à lui, vulnérable et blessé qu'il était. Peut-être le pouvait-il. Peut-être pouvait-il au moins essayer.

« -Dis-moi, Kouki, tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de matchs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Surement même plus que j'en ai gagné…

-Que ressentais-tu, alors ?

-Tristesse, déception… C'est douloureux de perdre quand on s'y est donné à fond.

-Alors c'est un sentiment normal... Mais pourquoi continues-tu ?

-Parce que… j'aime ça, et que tout le monde m'y a encouragé. Mais les autres, comment ont-ils réagi après vote défaite ? demanda-t-il soudain, pris d'un doute et d'une légère crainte.

-Eh bien, mon équipe ne m'a tout simplement plus adressé la parole depuis. Quant à mon père, il m'a dit : « Tu n'es même pas capable de remporter un malheureux match de basket. Tu es la honte de la famille. Je savais bien que l'idée de te laisser une activité distrayante était stupide. Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de te ridiculiser dans cette activité de barbare et te concentrer sur tes études pour me succéder. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser gâcher ton temps de la sorte. Hors de ma vue. »

Mais pour dire vrai, je ne tiens par à arrêter le basket, je… j'aime ce sport et… »

Akashi gardant la tête basse, Furihata ne pouvait voir son expression. Il l'entendit par contre soupirer douloureusement.

« -Dis-moi, Kouki, et si… Et si je pleurais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi ? » demanda-t-il en relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

Furihata le regarda avec tristesse. Le voir pleurer lui brisait le cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il esquissa quelques mouvements hésitants, puis le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler dans son cou et son corps se crisper. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, et c'était sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de lui de la sorte.

« -Si tu pleures, je vais te consoler, comme ça, tout simplement.

-Pour moi, c'est naturel de tout réussir, de tout gagner. C'est la première fois que je perds quelque chose. Mais… je peux quand-même continuer le basket, non ? Je… J'aime le basket ! Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

-Alors n'arrête pas. La défaite n'est pas la fin. Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de talent pour le basket… Mais toi, tu es vraiment fort, je suis sûr qu'après avoir perdu, tu peux encore t'améliorer. »

Akashi, touché, referma ses bras autour du corps de Furihata et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le corps de Furihata était tellement chaleureux, c'était agréable. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais était sûr que cela pourrait rapidement le devenir. Il se sentait apaisé. Il ne sanglotait pas, son corps tremblait juste un peu, et ses larmes coulaient simplement de ses yeux, mais rien en dehors de cela ne laissait transparaitre sa détresse.

Furihata quant à lui sentait qu'il pouvait enfin lui dire. Il ne voyait pas son visage posé sur son épaule, et l'ambiance y était propice, il pouvait lui dire de vive voix sans le regarder en face.

« -...Akashi-kun, je t'aime. » avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il le sentit sursauter, puis le vit relever lentement la tête vers lui et croisa ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer. Pourtant, Furihata semblait sincère. Il pouvait lire de l'amour et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« -…Embrasse-moi. » ordonna-t-il alors.

Furihata approcha son visage du sien et posa doucement, timidement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple chaste baiser. Malgré son regard sincère, ses joues étaient rouges et ses gestes mal assurés. Ha, il bravait sa timidité pour lui, pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il en était sûr, lui aussi l'aimait…

Il s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres, les lécha, et lorsque Furihata ouvrit la bouche, il s'y engouffra et vint caresser sa langue.

Il sentit Furihata s'agripper à son t-shirt et, lorsqu'il mit fin à leur échange, haleter contre ses lèvres. Akashi le fit tomber sur le canapé, à califourchon au-dessus des cuisses du roux, et posa une main au creux de ses reins, sous son t-shirt. Toute sa tristesse était partie, disparue. Ne restaient que l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pur Kouki. Il lui fit un sourire amusé, en essuyant ses larmes.

« - Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi entreprenant.

-Mais si j'avais dû attendre, j'avais peur que rien ne se passe… répondit-il comme une excuse à son geste.

-Humpf. Et c'est pour cela que tu m'as giflé ?

-Désolé… pour ça… et pour le « Bakashi » de tout à l'heure, aussi…

-Tu me surprends de jour en jour. »

Ce disant, il se leva en soulevant Furihata et le porta sur son épaule jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le laissa tomber sur le futon et se mit à quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui, le regard malicieux.

« -Akashi-kun ?

-Hé, Kouki. Faisons-le. »

Se doutant de ce qu'entendait Akashi par là, Furihata rougit et bredouilla quelques mots, incertain. Leur relation évoluait extrêmement vite… ! Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait, c'était terrifiant.

« -Tu… Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, ça va plutôt vite entre nous, non ?

-De toute façon, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir… lui susurra Akashi à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-C'est que, je l'ai… jamais fait en fait… bredouilla-t-il timidement.

-Moi non-plus.

-Ah bon ? M-Mais pourtant… Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi… !

-J'ai toujours l'air sûr de moi. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. Maintenant, tais-toi. »

Ne supportant pas de réclamation, Akashi le fit taire en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Les seuls sons qu'il voulait maintenant entendre sortir de sa bouche étaient les gémissements de sa voix tremblante appelant son nom et le suppliant de continuer. Il lui retira souplement son t-shirt et caressa son torse tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il pouvait entendre Kouki essayer d'étouffer quelques soupires, en vain. Il était tellement adorable…

Il lui vint alors à l'esprit une idée qui le fit interrompre ses caresses. Quelque peu hésitant, il se redressa et regarda Furihata avec doute.

« -Puis-je t'attacher ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Me quoi ?

-T'attacher. Juste les poignets. S'il-te-plait. »

Il avait réellement envie de le voir ligoté, totalement à sa merci, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Furihata serait ainsi encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'était à présent. Mais il avait été stupide de demander, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il accepte. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, et il s'agissait de leur première fois, impossible qu'il accepte.

« -C-C'est d'accord… Mais tu ne me fais pas de mal, et tu ne te moques pas de moi, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance ! » finit-il par répondre.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il… Il avait accepté et lui faisait confiance… ? Personne ici-bas ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il prit soudain Furihata dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais lui faire confiance était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui dire, et Akashi était tellement heureux qu'il sentait son visage s'empourprer.

« -A-Akashi-kun ?

-Dans le milieu duquel je viens, la confiance est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare. Cela doit te sembler naturel, je suppose, mais pour moi cela signifie beaucoup. Merci, Kouki. »

Comme promis, Akashi l'attacha mais fut d'une incroyable douceur et lui fit l'amour le plus tendrement possible, se contentant de la taquiner de temps en temps. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire du mal, il ne voulait surtout pas trahir sa confiance et le perdre. Il l'aimait à la folie.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu rentres chez toi, Akashi-kun, fit remarquer Kuroko sur le quai de la gare.

-C'est exact. Puis-je cependant savoir ce que toi et tous tes coéquipiers faites ici ? demanda Akashi.

-Nous nous faisions du souci pour Furihata-kun. »

En effet, toute l'équipe de Seirin était venue s'assurer qu'Akashi rentre bien chez lui et que Furihata allait bien et n'avait subit aucun traumatisme. C'est donc d'un air mauvais qu'ils fixaient les deux jeunes hommes : Akashi, derrière Furihata, avait ses bras passés autour des épaules de ce dernier de manière possessive et regardait les autres d'un air boudeur, tandis que le châtain se laissait faire avec un sourire embarrassé.

« -Pourrais-tu lâcher mon coéquipier ? demanda Kuroko.

-Qu'en dis-tu, Kouki ? Cette position te dérange-t-elle au point que tu veuilles que je te lâche ?

-Ahaha… N-Non, pas vraiment, mais on n'est pas seuls…

-Est-ce que… tout de toi aimes vraiment Furihata-kun ? » demanda le bleuté d'un air gêné qu'il arborait si peu, inquiet pour son ami.

Akashi esquissa un sourire tendre, comprenant aisément la raison d'une telle crainte. Mais elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« -Peu importe, tout en moi est tombé amoureux de lui.

-Am- ? »

Tous les regardèrent avec de grands yeux écarquillés de surprise. Que le grand Akashi soit véritablement amoureux d'un homme comme Furihata était déjà difficile à concevoir, mais qu'il fasse une telle déclaration en publique ? Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Que s'était-il passé ce week-end pour que le roux s'en retrouve si changé ? Akashi vit les oreilles de Furihata rougir doucement et le sentit se trémousser avec gêne.

« -Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-C'est justement pour ça que c'est gênant… »

Décidé à faire quelque chose d'encore plus gênant, Akashi l'embrassa doucement pour officialiser leur nouvelle relation auprès de ses coéquipiers. Il ne comptait pas s'en cacher.

_The End_

_Voilà ^^ oui, je sais, ça se finit vite, mais comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus, il va y avoir encore un petit quelque chose après, donc à vendredi prochain ^^ Et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, et particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, à savoir : Layla, Laura-067, ZephireBleu, buli-chan, Emy-nee, et Swatchy8 (j'adore faire la liste des pseudos, ils sont toujours assez intéressants xD ) Je ne vous ai pas oublié, il faut juste que je trouve le courage de tous vous répondre! (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut papoter avec moi, il peut m'ajouter sur Facebook, en m'indiquant simplement que vous venez de ffnet ^^ vous pourrez trouver mon FB sur ma page de profil). merci à vous \o/_

_Et à vendredi prochain :D_


End file.
